This invention relates to a rearview mirror to be mounted onto a side portion of a vehicle body of vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles and the like, and more particularly to an apparatus for detachably mounting such rearview mirror onto a side portion of a vehicle body.
In conventional automobiles, motorcycles and the like, there are many in which rearview mirrors are mounted one each onto both side portions of a front vehicle body through a mounting seat formed on the rearview mirror. There are some in which such rearview mirror is detachably mounted onto a vehicle body so as to be removed by means of external forces.
Such conventional rearview mirrors to be detachably mounted onto a vehicle have such inconveniences as that the rearview mirrors are often stollen due to easy detachment and that when rearview mirrors are detached due to necessity such as, for example, maintenance work of the vehicle body, such detached rearview mirrors cannot be temporarily placed safely on or retainably engaged with the vehicle body at its convenient places, i.e. places not far from the places where they were mounted.